Reck
by MisreadSoul
Summary: "I looked over at Robbie. He had a blank expression on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows. There was defiantly something wrong with Robbie." What's wrong with Robbie? Well read and find out! Reck in later chapters. Some angst in the first... 2 chapters...? Rated K for now. Just... cuz
1. Chapter 1

Otay! This is my first Reck fanfics _EVER_! So I'm really nervous because once again, it's my _FIRST_ Reck fanfics. BUT I'm excited too cuz I think it turned out pretty good, so… Yeah I'm proud. So anyway, I _was_ gonna end my "Pinky-Promise" story for now because I was totally stumped… But not anymore! Thanks to my encouraging reviews! Any suggestions for… well, anything else would be nice please and thank you. And now, without further ado, Reck!

Beck's POV

I was sitting with Jade- who, lately, has been happier for some reason- and our group of friends at our usual lunch table. The only person in our group of friends that wasn't here was Robbie. In fact, I haven't really seen Robbie today at all.

"Hay, has anybody seen," I started to ask before Robbie came and plopped down next to Tori. We all looked at him in confusion. He didn't acknowledge it though; instead he kept his head down.

"Uh…" Tori started, looking around at the rest of us confused, "What's wrong, Robbie?" She asked.

"Robbie sighed, "Just… stuff, I guess." He mumbled.

"Where's Rex?" Cat asked in a tone that said she didn't really care she just wanted to know. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Somewhere in my closet, maybe." He said, still looking down. We all looked at each other: Some of us with expressions, some with confused expressions, some with both expressions, (me).

"Somewhere in your closet?" I asked.

"Maybe?" Jade finished for me.

He shrugged again, "Yeah."

"Okay then," Tori said. "So, Robbie, where have you been all day?"

Robbie looked up at Tori annoyed/confused, "What do you mean? I _have_ classes with you guys."

"Yeah, but," Just then, the bell rang. Robbie stood up and left without another word. We all watched after him.

"Okay…" Andre dragged out.

"What's wrong with Robbie?" Cat asked in that innocently naïve and sweet voice of hers. I looked at her and saw that she was looking directly at me. Well how am I supposed to know? I thought.

"But instead, I said, "I don't know, Cat."

"Well, you're his best friend, you need to go find out." Cat retorted sternly. Everyone else were already getting up and leaving.

I raised my eyebrow at my red-headed-friend. "Well okay then." I said, getting up. I grabbed my stuff as Cat was nodding her head, a small smile growing on her face.

The rest of the day was pretty dull. I only saw Robbie 1 other time after lunch: In our last class of the day

I walked in and scanned the class for curly-haired-friend. When I didn't see him, I just shrugged and took my seat.

Robbie came in a few minutes after the bell rang. There were seats that were close to me that he could have sat in- like he always does. But he chose to sit in the chair that was farthest from me.

Okay… Not sure if I should be offended or worried… I felt myself raise and eyebrow as I stared at him, totally and utterly confused. He glanced at me briefly and caught my eye before he blushed and quickly looked away.

"I tore my gaze away from Robbie and looked at my teacher, Mr. Braisingun (don't let the name fool you, he actually pretty cool). But I wasn't really listening to what he was saying.

"Beck!" Mr. Blaisingun suddenly called.

"What?" I asked cluelessly.

"Answer the question." Well that was helpful.

"Uh…"

"Pay more attention, kid." He told me after a few seconds of silence. I heard a few people giggled, but I don't get why.

"Robbie!" Mr. Braisingun called to Robbie. I looked at him as he jerked his head up from looking at hi lap when he was called.

"Uh-um, yes Mr. Braisingun?" he answered nerviously.

"Answer my question," He said

"Um…" Was Robbie's response. Mr. B. sighed while he dropped his head in disappointment.

"Can _anyone_ answer my question?" he asked irritably. Most of the hands shot up. He called on a girl named Mia, just as the bell rang.

Everyone immediately scrambled to get their things and leave. "Okay everyone, we will be picking back up on this tomorrow!" Mr. B. shouted over the crowd of noisy teens. "Oliver! Shapiro!" He called, right before either of us could get out the door.

I looked over at Robbie. He had a blank expression on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows. There was _defiantly _something wrong with Robbie.

We walked to Mr. Braisingun, Robbie keeping a distance between us.

"So, boys, what's going on with you two?"

"W-what do you mean sir?" Robbie asked

"You boys didn't seem very… Focused today. Care to explain?" I could see Robbie shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye.

"Just… lost in some thoughts, I guess." I said. It wasn't a lie. I had been lost in my thoughts about Robbie and my concern for him, not to mention how I going to talk to him today.

Mr. B. nodded his head. "Shapiro?" He questioned Robbie.

"Same with Beck, sir." Robbie answered lamely. Mr. B. nodded again.

"Okay, boys," He said, "Next time you think so deeply, try keeping your thoughts on what's going on in class, okay?"

"Okay." Robbie and I said.

A/N: Sooooo what'd ya think? Be honest! Because as I said before, this is my FIRST EVER. I've never written a Reck fanfics before, but I mean, I heard about it a little while ago and after thinking about it, I've decided that it fits so well so, Yay! They just balance each other out so well!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's part two… I was hoping for more reviews, but beggars can't be choosers, right? And besides, it's not like I don't appreciate the ones I got, cuz I totally do! Honestly! Thank you to those who reviewed, really: 0809, strongfighter, thank you. You're so kind.

* * *

Robbie's POV

As soon as Mr. Braisingun nodded that we can leave, I turned on my heals and book it outa there. I couldn't risk Beck asking me anything or I might spill my heart out where I stand. I saw the concern in his eyes. He's my best friend; I know he won't stop till he gets an answer. That's one of the things I really like about him: He cares.

I kept walking and didn't stop; not even at my locker to put away things I wasn't going to need. A few extra things wouldn't kill me. I saw Cat up ahead. She smiled and I could tell she was about to say something.

"Hay, Robbie, I," She started. I just kept walking. I saw her smile falter into a sad look and I risked stopping to look back and give her an apologetic look, only to find Beck hot on my trail. My eyes widened and I immediately turned and started running.

"Robbie!" Beck called sternly. "Oops! Sorry Cat." I heard his say. I ran, faster, to the parking lot until I realized something. I didn't have a car. (How did I get to school again?)

I must have pondered on this for too long because then I heard, "Robbie!" I turned to see Beck _really _close behind. I turned to start running again, but I didn't get far because Beck caught me by my backpack.

My attempt at getting away was probably working until her yanked me back and wrapped his arms around my chest. Oh gosh…

"No, Beck! Beck, please let me go! I yelled, trying harder to get away. I felt his arms tighten around me and then I could feel my face heat up. I _really_ needed to get away, but then again, I didn't really _want_ to. And it was _not_ helping how close he was holding me right now.

I knew that struggling was useless at this point, so I finally gave up and secretly enjoyed how close we were at the moment. We stayed this way, catching our breaths for a few seconds.

I finally noticed that there were actually people outside with us; including our friends passing by and wondering what was going on. I wonder what Jade would think. And then, I started blushing more.

He spun me around to face him, gripping my shoulders. I felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Robbie, what the heck?! Why are you acting so strange?" Beck asked, determined.

I was speechless. I swallowed and just looked at him. There was just so much I wish I could say and do. My mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out.

Beck sighed. He dropped his hands from my shoulders and griped the strap on his backpack that was hanging on his shoulders. By now, pretty much everyone had already left, except the few who hung out a while before going home. I watched Beck as he looked in another direction.

"You need a ride home, don't you?" He asked, catching me by surprise.

"What? Um, y-yeah." I sputtered nervously.

"Come on." He started walking to his car. I paused and watched after him. He looked back and rolled his eyes before walking back and grabbing me by my upper arm. I squeaked and followed closely.

* * *

The car ride was silent and made me feel awkward. 5 minutes later, Beck pulled over and parked the car. I looked at him in confusion as he turned the engine off.

Then he turned in his seat and looked at me seriously.

"Okay, rob, what's been going on with you?"

I looked at my lap and debated on how and _if _I was going to tell him. "Well, I, um…" I kept my eyes on my lap, trying to avoid any and all eyes contact. But I could still feel his eyes burning a hole into me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and saw him raise an eyebrow.

I sighed as I finally turned to him. "Okay, it's just that lately I've been feeling…" I stopped to think. How was I going to say this? "Kind of… different." I frowned at the word _different_. I was different.

"Different," Beck echoed. "Different how?"

"Just… different."

"Like, good different or bad different?" He asked.

"I don't know, okay?" I snapped. He looked surprised. I huffed. "I'm sorry, just- just take me home, please." I said quietly, looking out the window. Oh look, two little boys wrestling in the grass. Yes little boys, play, play while you can because soon, stuff like this might come up… play while you can.

After a few moments of silence, Beck said "Okay," Without another word. He turned the car back on and we rode all the way to my house silence.

When we got there, I was quick to unbuckle my seat belt and grab my backpack from the back seat. Beck got out with me and walked me to my front door.

I unlocked my door and was about to open it when Beck stopped me by putting his hand on top of mine. I looked at his hand, then at him.

"I wish you would tell me what's going on, Rob." Beck said, not moving his hand from mine.

"I-I did. That's the problem." I answered nervously. He rose an eyebrow, waiting for more.

"And… I guess I'm just tired of how so many people treat me." I confessed with a sigh. Beck dropped his hand from mine. I frowned automatically at how much my hand missed the warmth of his.

He took one step back. "And…?" he dragged out.

"Gosh, I hate how well you know me sometimes." I grumbled. Beck smiled at this. I thought about what to do as Beck stood there, waiting for my answer. Well…

Without really thinking, I took a step forward and pressed my lips against his. He tensed up for a second. Then he relaxed (and is it me or did he kiss back for like a second?), before finally pushing me away.

He stared at me completely annoyed. There it was. That's the problem. My face felt like it was on fire. In fact, my whole body felt that way.

And there was Beck: All kinds of emotion swimming in his eyes, but his face so obviously shocked.

Finally, Beck spoke. "Robbie, that was _not_ cool!" he yelled angrily. I know it wasn't, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. Please don't hate me for this! I'm _so_ sorry, Beck!

But I didn't say any of this. I know I should've expected this, but it didn't stop the tears from pooling in my eyes.

"Now you know, Beck." I said quietly in, a shaky voice, before I opened my door and slipped inside and leaving Beck to deal with this however he wanted to.

I locked the do and slid down it, crying quietly to myself. I heard his car pull away. That, for some reason, made me cry harder.

* * *

Wow, nice. I liked it. But this is my story so let me know what y'all think. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Otay! Here's my second part of Reck! Sorry for the wait, school, work, computer usage, yada yada yada… AND BEGIN!

* * *

_Beck's POV_

I just don't know. I've been like a zombie all the rest of the day, just because of one little kiss. I'm surprised I didn't run over anyone or anything… I think… Whatever, all I know is that I'm happy to be back at my R.V. Maybe now I can fry my brain to get my homework done; at least then I wouldn't be thinking about... yeah.

11 minutes later…

And… I guess not. I've been sitting on my bed, legs crossed, for about 10 minutes, just staring at a blank page. I sighed and decided to give up and just do at _least_ some of it in the morning. Or maybe at lunch. Odds are I won't be eating anyway, so no point in sitting there awkwardly. I bent sideways, without actually getting off my bed, to shove everything back into my backpack, then just sat there. I ran a hand through my hair, blowing out air, not sure what to do now.

My mind suddenly wondered off to Robbie (God knows what' going on with him now). More specifically, my _kiss_ with Robbie: He just seemed so scared and nervous, yet so sure of what he was doing. And his lips were really soft. Not surprised though. The guy is always putting on chapstick, even when he doesn't really need it. It's no wonder I acted on impulse like that and kissed him back for that nano-second. Okay, yes, I'm admitting it. I kissed him back.

Am I ashamed? Um… yes and no…? Am I discussed? Nnno. Am I shocked? Very. Am I confused? Without a single doubt.

I groaned and fell back on my bed. Dang it, Robbie! Why did he have to do that? _Obviously because he likes you._ I sighed in frustration and decided, instead, to think about Jade, who, like I said, has been happier lately. Then I smiled, because, yeah, I was glad she was happy. I wish I knew why, but I guess with Jade, it was best not to question her.

I wanted to call her and see what she was up to. Also to apologized for leaving like that. I pulled my phone from my front pocket and scrolled down my contact lists until I saw her name, setting a hand behind my head and propping one knee up. I hesitated a little before deciding it would be much easier to just text her- I didn't really trust my voice at the moment.

"Hay. Whatcha doin?" I hit send and dropped my phone to my stomach. About a minute later, I got a text back.

"_At Vega's_" It read. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"At Vega's? For what?" She doesn't usually hang out with Tori unless it was school, plays, some strange plan, revenge or she's there with Cat.

"_Just hangin out. Figured it was time to start being nice… Or, try to anyways._"

"Oh. Um, okay." I texted back, not sure what else to say.

"_I gotta go. We're about to watch The Scissoring and I wanna see how scared Vega gets ;) Later."_ I sighed, disappointed.

"Later." I texted back. Now what? Robbie was out, so…

"Hay dude, what up?" Not even a minute later, Andre' texted back.

"_Sup, Beck"_

"Wanna hang out or something?"

"_Sorry msn, can't. Cat dragged me to Nozu's, then she wants me to go to the store with her to get… things for her brother."_ I groaned.

"Dang. I'm so bored dude!" It took Andre' a while to respond this time.

"_Sorry. I got distracted by this hot girl and… Anyway, why don't you just go hang wit Robbie? I'm sure he got nothin to do now. Maybe help ya wit ya homework."_ I frowned at this.

"Yeah, well, that's cool. See ya tomorrow." I don' think I wanted to tell Andre' about what happened with Robbie just yet.

"_K. See ya."_ I groaned again and rubbed my eyes. This was torture. I'm so mad at Robbie right now, or, at least that's what I keep telling myself. _Geez_ why'd he have to do that?!

With nothing better to do, I lie in bed and just stared at the roof, letting my mind wonder around my thoughts of Robbie.

After what felt like hours of just lying there, I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I looked around for something- _anything-_ to do, my eyes landing on my fish tank. I got up and walked over to it. I bent down and tapped the glass 3 times, watching the fish swim around frantically. I tilted my head slightly to the side. I really should clean this, as I was told the day we were stuck in here.

My mind then flashed to when Robbie decided to dive his head in and drink the water, only to throw up in Trina's bag. I let out a chuckle as the thought flashed through my mind. I sighed. I really wish Robbie hadn't done that; otherwise I could've been with him, instead of messing with my fish. I eventually got tired of watching my fish freak out and stood up straight. I turned and started towards the door, grabbing my phone off my bed, and walking out.

Once outside, I took a deep breath of the L.A. air and smiled. L.A. smelled like French fries and sausages. Well, at least my part of L.A. did. I reached behind me and closed the door. I wasn't going to be gone very long, so I didn't bother locking it.

I walked down the sidewalk for how long, I'm not sure. But it was pretty relaxing. It helped me clear my mind and feel really… peaceful. I smiled as I continued to walk. I shoved my pockets in my hand, looking down at the ground as I walked. I kicked a small rock that was on the sidewalk and continued to kick it with each step that I took, listening to the rhythm of the soft thuds it made on the ground every time it landed. Eventually I ended up kicking the rock farther than I could reach in a foot step and decided to look up to where the rock landed. I really wish I hadn't.

Standing only a block away from me, was Robbie. I froze and looked at him. Robbie didn't seem to notice me, but that still didn't stop the little butterflies from forming in my stomach. A few seconds later, another guy came out- a tall, kind of masculine guy- and wrapped Robbie in his arms. I stared at the sight in front of me: Robbie's face buried in the guy's chest as his shoulders moved in a way that suggested that he was crying. I could see the arms around Robbie visibly tighten around him before one hand reached up to stroke Robbie's hair.

And when the guy kissed Robbie on the head, my stomach dropped and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and walked away, my hands still in my pockets.

When I got to my R.V., I was breathing heavily. And that's when I realized that at some point, I had broken into a run. I leaned against my R.V. and ran a hand through my hair with a shaky sigh. I sniffed and rubbed my nose. Only then did I realize, I had been crying. _What the hell_? I wiped angrily at my eyes and pulled open my door harder than I really meant to.

In my R.V. I fell on my bed, face first, and growled into my pillow. God, what was Robbie _doing_ to me?

* * *

_Robbie's POV_

I pulled my head up from my knees, deciding that I've cried enough. I wiped my eyes and sniffed a few times, picking up my glasses up off the ground. When I got up, I had a headache and all I wanted to do was sleep. But that's not what I needed. What I really needed now was Beck, but… I got to the bathroom and blew my nose, only making my head pound more slightly.

I needed water. I walked to the kitchen and poked around the fridge for a bottle of water. When I found it, I opened the cupboard next to and above the sink and pulled out a bottle of _Advil_. After swallowing down 2 with my water, I went back to my room and let myself fall on my bed, face first. I groaned into my pillow before rolling over and looking at the ceiling. I sniffed and turned my head to look at the picture on my desk, where my laptop and books and other important things were. There, right next to a stack of papers was a picture frame; and in it, a picture of me and Beck when we were hanging at the park. My mom had decided to tag along because, apparently, she had nothing better to do (even though my dad was sitting on the couch looking border that a brick).

I sighed and sat up to study the picture from where I was. Then I got up and walked around my bed to the desk. Standing over the desk, I placed my hands on my hips as I stared down at the picture. I tilted my head. To me, Beck looked genuinely happy, unlike the times when he was hanging out with Jade. In my opinion, that smile seemed a bit forced, like his whole heart wasn't in it. And I've seen his smile. His _real_ smile. It's entirely different from the ones he shares with Jade.

I picked up the picture. But who was I to judge? Beck probably hates me now. I scowled at the picture frame in my hand. _Beck hates me…_

I sighed and put the picture down. I really shouldn't have done that, now everything's ruined. But, actually, I'm kind of glad Beck knows. The pain I feel now is a little easier to manage, as opposed to the pain I was living with practically everyday. I turned and looked around my room: Beck was probably bored now and looking for something to do. If it were any normal day, he would've been sitting on my bed now, probably pretending like he was interested in getting his homework.

I smiled. But then it dropped again. Why _did_ Beck hang out with me if we don't even really do much, especially in my room? I mean, sure, we go places, but not like when we're with everyone else. When we hang out, it's kind of… secluded, for lack of a better word.

For some reason, I felt like crying again, but I just couldn't. I couldn't cry anymore. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen. I grabbed another water bottle out of the fridge and started towards the door, grabbing the keys to my car out of the table dish on the table. No, I wasn't going to attempt suicide; I just needed to get out. I needed the wind to blown on my face through the wound down windows; I needed a way to make my brain focus on something other than Beck; I needed… Hay, wait.

I drove down the all too familiar neighborhood and made my way to a lost, but not forgotten blue house with white trimming. I stopped in front of the house and took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. I wasn't even sure if he still lived in this house, but my legs were moving faster than my brain could really register; and before I knew it, I was up those three stone steps and at the door.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand a curled it into a fist before knocking on the door. I shut my eyes and held my breath, waiting for someone to answer it. When I heard the click of the locks and the slight squeak of the door, I opened my eyes. The eyes staring back at me belonged to my old childhood friend.

"Robbie?"

I smiled weakly, "Hi, Zack. Long time no see?" I asked, focusing on his face so I wouldn't visually rape the boy.

"Yeah, _way_ long time." Zack said, leaning on the doorway, shoving his hands in his pockets. Zack looked me over and smiled. "Geez, Robbie, you-"

"I suppose you're going to tell me I haven't changed a bit?" I said, interrupting.

Zack chuckled, "No, you definitely look different. You cut your hair." He stated rather than asked, studying my hair.

"Oh, uh, yeah, wanted to give it a new style, as opposed to, well, before." I said, shrugging. "You sure have changed." I added. And he has. The last time I saw Zack, he wasn't as built, tall, and frankly, not this sexy. And his was hair was a messy mop of dirty-blond, (though, I suppose that was actually quite cute), not like now. Now, it's more tamed: matted down with bangs covering his eyes. _Oh my God._

Zack nodded, "Yeah, so what's wrong?" He asked, snapping me out of my gawking.

"What?" I asked looking him in the eyes and praying to _God_ I wasn't drooling. "Can't a guy drop in on an old friend just to say hi?" I asked, with an attitude I didn't really intend to give.

"Fine," He said, "Hi Robbie." He pulled one hand out of his pocket to give me a small wave. "Now, what's wrong?" He shoved his hand back into his pocket and arched an eyebrow. _Man, if it weren't for Beck… _

I sighed, feeling the tears prick at my eyes. "Okay," I admitted, "Okay, I'm sort of having… troubles." I turned away from him and stared at the ground.

"Like… Guy troubles?" He asked me. I nodded sadly. Zack was the first person I confided in. Well, now about being gay, I wasn't sure of that yet. When all the fantasies and confusion started, I had told Zack about it. Of course I had other friends that I trusted, but Zack was unique. I trusted him with everything. I loved him. In a brotherly way, of course. Zack was just always there.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind. My eyes widened because, I was (key word _was_) used to having Zack's arms around me, but not with this strong of a hold. _Boy_ had Zack changed! I kind of froze for a second, and I guess Zack noticed cuz then he turned me in his arms to face him.

"So who's the guy?" He asked me. I gulped. We were _so_ close.

"He, uh," I cleared my throat, "His name is Beck. Beck Oliver." I felt kind of stupid for saying his last name, there was no point in it.

"Oh," Zack said. He pushed me back and held me at arm's length. "And just what did he do?" I stared up him and my eyes started to sting with tears. I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

"He didn't- I didn't-" I looked away from him as the tears started to flow. "I just- He had asked me what was wrong because I was acting weird at school today, and then, we were at my door. So I tried to go in and avoid him altogether, but he stopped me and wanted me to tell him, so… I did."

"And… he freaked out?"

"Well, uh, I kinda told him with… a kiss." I whispered the last part.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and he, like stormed off after yelling at me for a couple seconds."

"Oh." And then I went inside and cried 'til I got a headache."

"Oh."

"_Please_ say something other than 'Oh'" I told him, getting irritated with the same answer over and over again.

"O- um, sorry." He sighed and let me go. "So you confessed with a kiss and he flipped." He said, summing everything up.

I looked at the ground and nodded as tears fell from my eyes and to the ground. "Yeah," He said, "That's pretty normal." Zack said. I sniffed. "Oh, Robbie," I heard him leave to go back into his house. Seconds later, he came out with a tissue. I grabbed it and wiped my eyes, then folding it so I could wipe my nose.

Zach wrapped me in his arms me and I buried my face in his chest. Then I cried. I really cried. I cried like I did when I was at home. Zack reached up one hand to stroke my hair in a soothing manner. I remember when he used to do this, whenever I got upset like this.

Then, he did something I wasn't expecting: He kissed my head. I sniffed and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled. If it were a different situation, I might have leaned up and kissed him myself…

Something caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw a familiar figure walking away briskly. My eyes widened, "Beck?" I mumbled quietly.

"That him?" Zack asked. I looked up at him to find him watching Beck's now jogging form.

"Mmhm." I nodded. I sighed and wiped the last of my tears from my eyes. I pulled away from Zack's embrace and took a step back. "Thanks, Zack. Really, I appreciate it." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Anytime, Robbie. I'll always be here for you." He paused. "I've missed you, you know." He added, tilting his head.

I only nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I've missed you too. I, uh, I gotta go. But I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Okay. Later Robbie." I turned to start walking to my car, but Zack's voice stopped me. "Hey, Robbie?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"How about we… ya know, hang out sometime, catch up." He shrugged with his hands in his pocket.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. Still have my number?"

He nodded. "Still have mine?" He asked.

"Yep." I held op my phone and shook it a little. "New phone, old contacts."

He smiled. "Okay. Bye, Robbie."

"Bye, Zack." I waved and went to my car. As I climbed in, I gave him one more smile and got in. He waited for me to leave before he went in. I drove home, feeling a little better about everything. Only, what's gonna happen with me and Beck now?

* * *

Okay, so what'd ya think? Hate it, Love it? Like it? Comments, suggestions, anything?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wee! So another chapy! SO this kinda goes back to when they were at school. Remember, all of this only happened in the course of a day ;]

* * *

_Jade's POV_

I strutted out of class, _last_, and looked left and right down the hall before turning right and walking to my locker. It was only Thursday, but I'd much rather it be Friday. Maybe I could make it a Friday… _yeah, me and Vega. _I smiled as I thought of Vega, _ditching_ school. She would never do it. She's too spineless. Well, maybe not _completely_ spineless; she did conquer the big gorilla at The Gorilla Club.

When I got to my locker, I began putting stuff in and taking certain things out to put into my back pack. I had homework for math but… well, I don't really like math. Not that I'm stupid and don't get it, I do, but my teacher make it hard for me to wanna do what I'm supposed to do. The second I closed my locker, I turned to find Robbie speed walking in the direction of Sikowits' classroom, followed by a determined looking Beck.

"Oh, hay Beck, I," I started, grabbing onto his arm to stop him.

"Um, sorry, Jade, I-I have to-" He didn't even finish as he pulled his arm away from me and started after Robbie again.

"Okay, b-" He broke into a run, leaving me behind. I sighed and adjusted my bag on my shoulders. Whatever.

"Hey, Jade." I turned to find Vega standing there with the most adorably timid smile I've ever seen. I smiled back and gave her a once over.

"Hey, Vega. Ready to go?" I asked. She smiled more and nodded. I turned and started walking to the door, that was so close to my locker. I didn't need to look back to know Tori was following me behind, _closely_. When I opened the door, Tori appeared next to me.

"Hey, did you see Beck chasing Robbie?" She asked me as we walked t my car. I turned my head to look at her for a second, griping the strap on my shoulder a bit tighter.

"Um, yeah, actually. I tried to tell him that I wouldn't be able to do anything with him if he so happens to decide to because I would be hanging with you." I said, looking at her and smiling lightly. I could tell she was trying to hide the grin that wanted to spread across her face.

"So what do you think that was all about?" She asked as we approached my car. I walked to the driver's side and opened the door. I looked at her and shrugged before slipping inside and shutting the door. The car bounced slightly as Vega slid in and shut the door.

We put our seatbelts on, and then Tori asked me, "What do we do when we get to my house?" I turned to find her body twisted to face me. She had that gentle smile on her face for what was probably the hundredth time today. I smirked and arched one of my eyebrows suggestively. Tori immediately turned red and looked around my car, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Y-you know that's not what I mean." Tori fumbled, tucking a stand of hair behind her ears nervously. I only smirked more: she was cute when she was nervous like that.

"I don't know." I said, turning my attention back to the front as I started the car. "We'll just have to see when we get there." I added with one last glance in Tori's direction. (Hm… I don't think I've ever thought of her as _Tori_ this much…)

The drive to Vega's house was quiet; but a comfortable one. I thought about Beck and tension that would be between him and Robbie right about now- I mean, surely Beck must've caught him by now. Vega started humming a tune softly from her seat and I smiled because I know that tune. It was the one we sang at Nozu's when those two annoying boys had invaded our space. I rolled my eyes at the memory. They even showed up again at the play me and Tori were in. Just, _ugh_. I inwardly shuddered as we reached Tori's house. I parked my car and we got out.

Just as Tori was about to open the door, it swung open and a guy ran out, pushing Tori out the way and making her fall into my arms. He gave and apologetic look back and kept running. I looked down at Tori, confusion written all over my face and she looked back up at me the same way. The question in our eyes were soon answered as Trina came running out soon after, knocking Tori back down just as she stood up. I held Tori in my arms as we stared after Trina and the guy that just looked back in terror and ran faster.

"No! Tony! Wait! You don't have to run! We could make this work! _Come on!_" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head; _that girl is relentless_ I thought as I pushed Tori back up. Tori and I then turned in the direction they both ran.

"I feel so bad for Tony." She said.

"Yep." I immediately agreed, nodding my head. We turned back to the door and walked in. I closed the door behind me and looked at Vega, who had gone into the kitchen already, tossing her bag on the table.

"Coffee?" She asked, already making it.

"Sure." I answered, looking around once and throwing my bag on the floor. She nodded and continued with what she was doing. I sat down and just waited. But soon I got up again because it was too quite in here and I didn't like that. I walked over to Tori who still had her back turned to me. As I came closer, I could distinctly hear her humming _Take a Hint_ softly to herself again. I smiled.

"You sure do seem to like that song Vega." I said, making her jump slightly and spin around to find me smirking. She jumped again as she noticed how close I was to her but soon smiled.

"Oh, yeah. It was just a pretty funny night, is all." She said gently.

I tilted my head and arched my eyebrow, "How so?"

She shrugged, "Ya know, made me realize just how much I like you, I guess." She said shyly, a light blush coating her cheeks as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear: A nervous habit of hers. I smiled and backed away, then crossed my arms.

"Oh, really?" I asked. She just nodded, turning back to making the coffee. "Alright then." I said, dropping my hands to my side and walking back to the couch. I sat down and turned the TV on, but then rolled my eyes because _hello_ why didn't I do this before? I watched what was on the TV without really watching it because, well, it wasn't really that interesting.

Tori soon came and sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Here you go." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"Thanks." I said, taking a sip. Black- just the way I like it. We stared at the TV for a little while until the show went to commercial.

"So what now?" Tori asked me after she shut the TV off. I shrugged and put my cup of coffee down.

I then turned to her and said, "This," Before cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. She tensed at first, caught by surprise, before kissing back. I pulled back when she licked my bottom lip, asking for permission, making her whine. I smirked at her. _No_ I wasn't afraid to do anything like that, I just wanted to leave her wanting more. I turned back to the TV just as the commercial ended. I saw her pout from the corner of my eye and smiled a little.

"Hey, Tori, are-?" I started when the show went to commercial again; but never finished as she slammed her lips onto mine. I immediately kissed her back and smiled against her lips when she licked my bottom lip for permission again, only this time I gave it to her.

She deepened the kiss and I cupped her face, kissing her even deeper. She moaned as our tongues battled and I smiled against her lips again. I heard the show come back on in the background, but I didn't care. My phone vibrated and I shuddered because the vibration crept from my front and to my inner thy. I broke the kiss, much to Vega's despise and looked at the text I got from Beck.

"_Hay. Whatcha doin?" _It read.

"At Vega's" I replied simply. I looked at the TV and cradled my phone to my stomach, waiting for a response.

"_At Vega's? For what?"_ I smirked at the message, only imagining what's going through Beck's head right now. He's probably thinking I came here either with Cat or to plan something or even revenge.

"Just hangin out. Figured it was time to start being nice… or try to anyways." I continued cradling my phone to my stomach and stare at the TV.

"_Oh. Um, okay." _I read it and rolled my eyes because this was going nowhere and I got important things to do (like make-out with Vega).

"I gotta go. We're about to watch The Scissoring and I wanna see how scared Vega gets ;) Later." I sent it, then threw the phone on the couch, soon attacking Vega's lips again. I could feel her smile into the kiss before deepening it. My phone vibrated again, but I just ignored it.

"Who was that?" Tori asked, breaking the kiss. I gave her an annoyed look. She broke our kiss to ask _that_?

"Beck. Wanted to know what I was doing. I told him I was hanging with you."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled at me again and I went back to her lips, yet again.

* * *

A/N: All right, guys, this is just a short Jori part of the Reck story. I felt like there really wasn't anything else to put in this so… hope you like it, even though it's kinda not worth it, I think. I don't know, it's up to you to decide. And I'm sorry to any people reading this who also read my other story Pinky Promise, I've really been meaning to get to that, just don't know what's goin on with that! SO please forgive and be pacient! I'm on break now, so I should be able to update more, I hope… Oh, and Beck and Jade ARE an item…


End file.
